


The future will resemble a dark dream

by taejinks



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (but putting it there just in case), (if you can call it that?), Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Gore, Eating Disorder, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinks/pseuds/taejinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that begins, must end at some point. This includes a life.</p><p>When one is born, they go through a series of trials to get to what someone calls the “highlight of your life”. Every trial brings a person closer to the “end”. Some are good ends, some are bad ends. But there is always a definite end.  Its up to the circumstances, or “fate”, to decide what your ending is. </p><p>“The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born, must first destroy a world.” -  Herman Hesse, Demian: Die Geschichte von Emil Sinclairs Jugend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001

Everything that begins, must end at some point. This includes a life.

 

When one is born, they go through a series of trials to get to what someone calls the “highlight of your life”. Every trial brings a person closer to the “end”. Some are good ends, some are bad ends. But there is always a definite end. Its up to the circumstances, or “fate”, to decide what your ending is.

 

“ _The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born, must first destroy a world.” -_  Herman Hesse, Demian: Die Geschichte von Emil Sinclairs Jugend

* * *

 

 He is shaken out of his thoughts by someone patting him on the back. Blinking to focus himself, he turns to the other person with a raised eyebrow. Realizing its Yunho, his face drops. Starting to turn away, he is pulled back with a indignant 'Hey!'.

 

“What was that look for?” Yunho laughed. “No reason,” He hummed. They soon start to head down the street, keeping in pace. A cool breeze brushed passed them as they walked, giving them a sound in the silence that's between them. A couple of more minutes pass in silence before its broken.

 

“Changmin.”

 

Changmin hummed.

 

“Are you okay? You seem out of it,” Yunho asked. Changmin blinked in surprise. Was he acting that weird?

 

“Yeah I'm fine. I guess I haven't been getting much sleep and it's showing.” Changmin replied. Well it was true, he really hasn't been getting much sleep. Three hours a night, four on good days, but that was really it. After he has a nightmare, he can never really go back to sleep.

 

And they were always different, every night.

 

Changmin turned towards Yunho, smiling slightly. “I'm okay, though, really. Don't worry.”

 

Yunho pouted, “It doesn't matter what you say, I'm still gonna worry no matter what. You know that.” Changmin grinned, amused by the other males action.

 

Soon they fall back into another comfortable silence. The rest of the walk passes like that.

* * *

 

 Fifteen minutes later, they walk into the main city streets, passing by shops and clothing stores. The street soon overtakes their silence, filling it with the sounds of people chattering and laughing. Changmin spots the book shop they were going to and brightens up, quickly grabbing Yunho's wrist and walking faster, smoothly sidestepping people who got into his way.

 

When he gets closer, he lets go of the other male's wrist and starts walking normally again. Turning back to look at Yunho, he's surprised to see he isn't by him anymore. Stopping, he looks around worriedly and looks for the other male. When Changmin spots him, he quickly starts walking towards him.

It seemed to be pretty serious, he stopped, not sure if he should intrude or not. Yunho looked deeply upset by something the other person was saying, glaring and looked like he was a few seconds away from punching them.

 

Breathing in deeply, he gathered his courage, and begin to walk towards the other two again. When Changmin got closer, he saw that the other person that was talking with Yunho was a male. A very ethereal looking male, actually. When the other male noticed him before Yunho, they glared at him. He was taken aback by how fierce it was. What did he do?

 

“Yunho.” He said, touching the other males shoulder, eye contact never wavering with the stranger. Yunho turned to him in surprise. “Changmin!”

 

“What are you doing? Why did you walk off?” He questioned, breaking contact with the stranger and looking at Yunho.

 

Yunho blinked again in surprise before shaking himself out of his stupor. “Everything's fine, don't worry about it okay? I'm just talking with my – friend – over here about something real quick. I'll meet you in the book shop when I'm done, okay?” He said, smiling at the younger male.

 

Pouting briefly, Changmin nodded before glancing back at the other male beside Yunho, not surprised to still see the glare on his face. Turning back to Yunho, Changmin squeezed his arm and muttered, “Hurry up then, okay,” before turning and walking away.

 

When walking back to the book shop, he thought about the other male that was with Yunho, wondering why they had that look on their face. Brushing it off to think about it later, Changmin walks into the book shop and smiles when he's met with a 'Welcome to Yueguang!'. Bowing briefly he starts to head over to the small section labeled 'Horror'.

 

Ever since he was young, he always loved books. Maybe it stemmed from the large bookcases he had in his house, from the books that seemed to keep piling up from his classes, he isn't sure. He just knows that he had always had them. They were always there.

 

Going down the different aisles until he got to the 'B' section, he looked around until he seen the one he was looking for. Picking the books up, Changmin examined it. It was small with a black covering, the word 'Basement' stood out on the book and under it the name _'Heran'_ was typed out. The only thing besides those two was a picture of a hallway, illuminated by a small light that showed what was at the end of the hallway, a brown door.

 

Opening the book and looking on the inside, he quickly read the beginning of the chapter, smiling when he realized this was the book he was looking for. Changmin quickly closed the book and turned around, only to almost run into Yunho. Stepping back a bit, he stared curiously at the other male who looked sheepish.

 

“So,” he started out. “What took so long?” Yunho blinked, and sighed, looking a little tired for a moment. Changmin furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. “Are you okay?” Yunho nodded his head and smiled again. “I'm fine! It's just that, I'm a bit stressed at the moment with all the exams that we had to take recently.” Changmin glared at him a bit, knowing that Yunho was trying to distract him, but he ignored it for once.

 

“Mmmm, alright then. I'll believe you, this time.” He smirked. “But next time, I will publicly embarrass you until you tell me whats wrong. Got it?” Yunho laughed and nodded. “Got it! So, did you find the book you were looking for?” He asked, looking at the small book in Changmin's hands.

 

Changmin grinned and nodded. “I did! I'm surprised that they still had a copy, considering that this book has been selling like crazy.” He waved the book around in emphasis. Yunho grinned back at him, “Well I'm glad you found it then, considering that you didn't stop talking about it for weeks.” He started laughing when Changmin pouted at him and muttered shut up. “Well, after you buy that, I'm gonna have to go to work.” He grinned.

 

Changmin nodded and started walking to the front of the store, going to check out. He sat the book down and waited as the cashier rang it up. Looking to the tv hung up on the wall to the far left, he read the words that were rolling across the screen and listened to what the news reporter was saying.

 

“ _I am here with CCG Investigator Park Junmyeong. So tell us Junmyeong-ssi, with the recent attacks and deaths of two college students, what is your plan to capture this ghoul?”_ The reporter asked, bring the microphone up to the other persons face. The investigator smiled and begin to answer.

 

“ _It classified information on how I'm going to capture the ghoul, but I will say this. Do not worry everyone, we will have this situation under control. Please stay calm and be watchful around you with this ghoul. Remember: they can be any one of us.”_ Changmin's attention was brought back to the cashier who was starting to look impatient.

 

“Ah, I'm sorry. What was that?” He asked, starting to take out his wallet.

 

“It will be 17,556₩, Sir.” The cashier replied. Changmin nodded and quickly paid for it, thanking the cashier and starting to leave, glaring at Yunho who was snickering behind his hand.

 

As the left the store, Changmin punched the other male in the arm. Ignoring the 'Ow!' he started walking away from him. Yunho caught up with him, and grinned. “That guy looked like he wanted to kill you. Do you know how many times he tried to get your attention? But you didn't even acknowledge him! What was up with that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Changmin sighed and gave Yunho a glance before looking away again. “I got distracted by the TV.” He muttered. Yunho paused and gave him a look. “Well, what was on the TV that distracted you?”

 

“You know how in the recent attacks that happened in the past two weeks, the one with the two college students?” Yunho nodded. Changmin bit his lip, “Well, one of them were in my class. It's so unreal, like, the fact that this happened to someone I actually knew. To someone I actually talked to, even if it was for just a second. It has me thinking, what if this happened to someone who I'm actually close to? What if this happened to you?” Changmin then turned to Yunho, worry in his eyes.

 

Yunho looked surprise, before his face softened into a small smile. “Changmin-ah, nothing is gonna happened to me. Trust me. I'm more worried about you, actually. You live 25 minutes away from the city, by yourself. You could actually get hurt, or killed. That's something that I worry about all the time.”

 

Now Changmin was surprised. They continued walking in silence, like before. Nearing the cafe that Yunho worked at, Changmin stopped again. Yunho soon stopped too and turned to look at him.

“Changmin-ah, you okay?” he questioned.

 

Changmin took a deep breath and gave Yunho a smile. “I'm fine. I gotta start heading back home. I got a project that's due soon,” he laughed. “Be careful when you go home tonight, okay hyung?”

 

Yunho looked worried for a second. “Do you want me to walk you home Changmin? My shift doesn't start for another hour.” Changmin shook his head. “No, I'm okay. I think I can make it home by myself.” Yunho still looked worried though. “Are you sure?”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Bye Yunho.” He headed down the street, aiming for home.

* * *

 

 When he was getting closer to his apartment, he felt this weird sensation between his shoulder blades. Like someone was looking at him. Or following him. He looked behind him, searching for someone. When he saw no one, he shook himself and muttered 'Get it together Changmin' and continued his walk.

 

As Changmin passed one of the alleyways, he heard a crash and jumped. Heart beating fast he gave a quick look down it, seeing nothing, he started walking faster down the street. He heard the crash again and started walking faster, his heart feeling like it was gonna beat out his chest.

 

He felt something wrap around his ankle and tug at him. Changmin looked down and his heart stopped when he seen a red looking tendril around his ankle. He tried to tug his foot free, but to no use, only feeling it tighten around him. He looked behind him and felt dread dripping down his back when he seen red eyes look back at him.

 

“Oh god. Please no.” he whispered. The thing around his ankle tightened again before it gave a big jerk, forcing him to the ground, and pulling him towards the figure.

 

Changmin scrabbled at the ground, trying to find something to hold onto, to keep him from being pulled towards the figure. “Please no please no please no. Oh god please no.” He gasped out. When he seen he was getting pulled towards the alleyway, he started to struggle even more.

 

“Help me! Help me someone please! Anyone-” he was cut off with a gasp as he was thrown into the wall of the alleyway. Groaning he slid down the wall, clutching his side in pain emanated from it. Looking up, he tried to focus through the pain and see who his attacker was. Changmin's felt his body freeze as he recognized the person's face.

 

It was that guy who was arguing with Yunho earlier today.

 

The guy was a ghoul.

 

Feeling fear spread throughout his body, he pushed himself back against the wall. “What do you want with me?” He glared, suppressing the fear in his voice.

 

The person chuckled, face cracking into a grin, their red eyes turning into crescents. “I don't know what he wants with you.” The ghoul mused, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Changmin.

 

Changmin blinked in confusion. “What who wants with me? Why are you talking nonsense!” He yelled at the ghoul.

 

The ghoul looked shocked at the out burst for a second, before gathering himself. The smile dropped off his face. They started stalking forward, eyes seeming like the red had gotten brighter. Changmin felt the fear flood his body again, keeping him frozen where he was on the floor by the wall.

 

The ghoul crouched down and leaned in, getting into his face. “Listen here, _Changmin-ah_.” He said, saying his name mockingly. “You shouldn't yell at your elders like that.” He said, leaning back and smiling sweetly at him.

 

Changmin stared at him in confusion again, not sure what was going on, before he felt pain pierce his shoulder. He cried out, trying to jerk away from the pain, but it only made his wound worse. Gritting he teeth he looked at the shoulder where the pain was coming from, only to see the thing that had grabbed his ankle earlier embedded into his shoulder. His eyes widened again before he started screaming, grabbing at it and trying to pull it out.

 

The ghoul started laughing at the boy's poor attempts. The thing pulled out of Changmin, slowly. Changmin's scream reached a higher pitched, soon turning into gasps as the thing finally left his shoulder.

 

Looking up, he was disgusted as he watch the guy bring the thing to his face and lick the blood off of it. The guy made a contemplating face and nodded. “You taste alright for a brat.” The guy said cheerfully. He stood up and smiled down at Changmin.

 

Changmin's face was matted with cold sweat, breath coming out in little pants. “But I still don't see what Yunho see's in you.” The ghoul pouted. Changmin glared and said, voice hoarse,”Leave Yunho alone.” The ghoul started laughing.

 

He calmed down. “That's pathetic! Kid, do you honestly think I would take Yunho on when he is stronger then me?” The ghoul paused, realizing something. “You didn't know he was a ghoul, did you.”

 

Changmin's heart stopped with that. Yunho was a ghoul? But why. Why did he lie to him? Why did he become friends with him in the first place? What was the point? Has he been trying to eat him the whole time?

 

“Hey!” The ghoul snapped, trying to get his attention. The ghoul soon got frustrated and stomped on Changmin's leg, making him scream out in pain again. Taking his foot off, the ghoul sighed. “I guess there's no point in talking about it now. Since you're gonna get eaten anyway.” He grinned.

 

Changmin pulled his leg towards him and looked up towards the male in fear when he heard what he said. He was pulled up by his shirt, and pushed into the wall again. Changmin started to struggle again, trying to push the guy away.

 

“Please help me! Help me! Anyone please! Help me!” He screamed again, panic setting in, making him hysterical. He continued to scream, kicking the guy, hoping for the ghoul to let him go. The ghoul glared, agitated. The screaming was cut off with a choked gasp as Changmin felt the thing that was in his shoulder, pierce his stomach. Soon pain flooded his body, and his struggling started to wind down.

 

When his voice began to die out and blood started to fill his mouth, he started to slowly stop, his body slowly starting to give into the pain. The thing quickly pulled out of him, making him whine out quietly. The guy let go of his shirt, making him drop to the ground and slouch against the wall. The ghoul took a couple steps back to exam his work. Nodding in satisfaction he started to take a step forward when he heard a loud crack fill the air.

 

Changmin looked up blearily when he heard a crack fill the air, and watch through hooded eyes as metal pillars fall onto the ghoul,completely crushing him and splattering Changmin with blood.

 

The last thing Changmin thinks of before darkness overtakes him is 'I don't wanna die' and 'Someone help me'.

* * *

 

 A couple is passing a dark alleyway, when they hear a loud boom come from it. Looking at each other worriedly, they run into the alleyway only to be met with the gruesome scene. The girl covers her mouth with a gasp. “Oh my god! Is that a hand under that!”

 

The guy covers his nose and walks closer, trying to see, and nodding when he see's that it is a hand. Turning around to look at the girl, he catches the sight of a boy slouched against the wall. Bloody, and barely breathing.

 

“Yoona.” He says, motioning to the girl to come here. The girl hesitates before walking over to him. “Yeah?” “Call the ambulance and the police. This kid is still alive.”

* * *

 

 “Doctor, did you use organ from the other victim to save the other victims life?” A reporter asks, notebook in hand.

 

“It was the only way to save their life. I had no other option but to do that. The other victim was dead in the matter of the accident, so I had to.” The older looking man answered, motioning for the next question.

 

“Sir, what about the family? Why didn't you ask them before you did the operation?” Another one askes.

 

“If I had waited for them to answer, we would have lost not one, but two patients.”

 

“Sir, what about the patient? Are they alright?”

 

“They are just coming out of critical condition. Their going to be just fine. Anymore questions?”

 

“Sir.” “Sir!” “Doctor!”

* * *

 

 Yunho rushes into the hospital, out of breath but frantic. Running to the receptionists desk, he quickly asks for Changmin's room number. After a couple of minutes, he soon gets the number and starts running again.

 

When he reaches the room the Changmin was in, he pauses, fearing for what he was about to see. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and his heart falls.

 

Changmin was hooked up to so many machines and so pale. He looked so small when Yunho knew that he wasn't anything but that. Yunho walked slowly to the bed, pulling a chair up next to it and sitting down. It was quiet, the only sound was small 'beeps' coming from one of the many machine's hooked up to the boy on the bed.

 

He gently grabbed Changmin's hand and held it up to his lips and kissed his fingertips softly. A familiar scent drifted into his nose over the smell of chemicals in the room. When I realized that the scent that was on Changmin was, he felt his body freeze. Pulling back he looked at the boy on the hospital bed, and wanted to cry. He felt heat behind his eyes and knew that his eyes were showing. Closing them and focusing, he was able get them back to normal just before Changmin's nurse walked in.

 

The nurse paused and smile sadly at Yunho, who was still holding the boys hand tightly. “Hello,” they said softly. “You must be his friend, am I correct?” Yunho nodded his head. They smiled again and continued, “I'm just gonna check up on him for a couple of minutes, okay?” He nodded again. The nurse walking in and started to check up on Changmin.

 

Yunho sat in the chair in a daze, sadness and rage spread throughout his body, making his hands shake. Taking his hand back and letting Changmin's hand fall softly to the bed, he gripped his knees and tried to calm himself down.

 

“Are you okay young man?” the nurse asked, concerned. Yunho looked up in shock and nodded. “I-I'm fine, thank you.” He gave them a quick smile, before looking back at Changmin. “You're worried about him, aren't you?” Yunho nodded again.

 

“He's going to be all right, but unfortunately, his friend that was with him isn't. The poor boy is already dead.” The nurse stated sadly. Yunho lifted his head in shock. Youngwook was dead?

 

“How did he die?” he asked quietly. The nurse hummed, before answering. “I don't think I should tell you this, but I will. The young man that was with him was crushed by metal pillars from the building that they were by. He died immediately.”

 

Yunho nodded and thanked the nurse. A couple of minutes later, the nurse left quietly, leaving Yunho alone with Changmin. Yunho stared at Changmin, lost in thought. He see's Changmin's hand twitch slightly, before settling back down.

 

Trailing his eyes from the hand to the boy's face, his eyes widened as he seen one brown eye and one black and red eye look at him through lidded eyes. Yunho's heart was beating fast. The eyes blinked once before closing, and falling back to sleep.

 

Yunho felt dread cover him, knowing that nothing was going to end up well for him or Changmin.

* * *

 

 Changmin wakes up 3 days later, disorientated. A nurse notices him looking around in the bed and quickly went to get a doctor. Changmin struggles to sit up, but it pushed gently back down onto his bed. He looked up, confused by who was doing this, and was met with the gentle face of an older gentleman. He had kind eyes and laughter lines and short black and gray hair.

 

The man smiled at his patient and motioned to the nurse in the room to get the boy a glass of water. The nurse nodded and quickly left the room. The man looked at his patient and noted that the boy looked like he had color seeping back into his skin.

 

Changmin continued to stare at the man, waiting for him to start talking. “Hello Shim-ssi. My name is Dr. Kim Hwanseung, I was the doctor that operated on you after your accident.” The Doctor said, bowing politely. Changmin nodded his head, and gave him a weak smile. At that moment the nurse came back with a cup of water and gave it Changmin, who gulped it down. Sighing when he was done, Changmin cleared his throat and opening his mouth,”Hello Hwanseung-ssi. Thank you for saving me.”

 

His voice was hoarse, but that was normal considering he was out for 3 days straight.

 

Dr. Hwanseung smiled at the boy in the bed. “It was no problem son. Now, let's give you a full check up.”

 

When he was through, the Doctor pulled a chair up to Changmin's bed and sat down. “Changmin-ah listen. When I did the surgery, I had to do it quickly and use all the resources I had.” Changmin nodded.

 

“You see, you were injured so badly that some of your organs had to be replaced. But the only organs we had at the time was of your friend that was with you at the time.” he explained.

 

Changmin froze.

 

“They were dead at the time of arrival, and that was the only option we had. I'm sorry about your friend.”

* * *

 

 The next 3 weeks passed like this:

 

Wake up, try to eat (try not to puke), go to your check up with the good Doctor, come back to the room, and spend the rest of the day in the room, and try to eat your meal again in the meantime.

 

It was so boring, and Changmin was so sick of it already. He wanted to leave this place early, but no, they had to keep and eye on him because of how bad his injuries were. He was already healed, the only thing left of his wounds were scars. He always did heal fast, luckily.

 

During the first week of his stay, there was policemen who came to his hospital room to ask him questions. About what happened, did he want to sue, things like that. But the thing that astounded the men, was that Changmin told them that he couldn't remember what happened, no matter how hard he tried.

 

He was obviously lying, but they didn't need to know that.

 

Changmin remembered. He can recall every second of that night, even if he didn't want to. He remembers that it was a ghoul that attacked him, he remembers that the ghoul was laughing at him when he was about to devour him. He remembers what the ghoul said about Yunho.

 

Yunho, god he couldn't look him in the eye the first couple of days after he woke up. He was so shocked about the new information about the man. But oddly enough, he didn't feel afraid of the man, he was just worried about what would happened to Yunho if the CCG found out, so he didn't tell the policemen about what happened that night. He lied to them, telling them he couldn't remember.

 

Yunho doesn't know that Changmin knows about him being a ghoul. But that was okay, he didn't want their relationship to change because of this. He's gonna make sure nothing changes.

* * *

 

 “Changmin-ah, tonight's your last night with us, isn't it? Are you excited about leaving?” The nurse asked while bringing in his dinner, they gave him a happy smile.

 

Changmin gave a polite smile and nodded. His nurse for the for the couple of weeks that he was here was really sweet, he liked her. The tray was placed on his tiny table and hid a grimace when he seen it. God, it smelled so nasty. Hospital food was disgusting.

 

“Changmin-ah, you really need to eat. You're looking really pale and you need your strength,” the nurse said worriedly. Changmin gave a sheepish smile at the nurse. He picked up his utensil and brought the food to his mouth. When it touched his tongue, the taste exploded into his mouth and tried not to gag. God, it tasted like he was eating his own puke.

 

He placed the chopstick back onto the plate. “Oh, you're finished already?” “Yes.”

 

“Changmin-ah...” He looked down guiltily. “I'm sorry, it's just...the taste is off somehow.”

 

The nurse hummed, and grabbed his chopsticks, bringing the food to her mouth to try it. After a couple seconds of silence, the nurse opened her mouth to speak. “It seems normal to me.”

 

Changmin was shocked, his mind going blank in confusion. So, it really was him and not the food?

 

“Do you not like fish? You shouldn't be picky!” The nurse tutted. “Yes ma'am.” He quickly agreed, not wanting to get nagged at anymore. The nurse was nice, but she was really annoying sometimes.

 

But it isn't just the fish, the rice glues to his mouth, the fish tasted like it was left out for months, and the soup tastes like what lighter fluid would taste like. Nothing was sitting right for him.

 

Everything disgusts him.

* * *

 

 In those weeks he was in the hospital, he survived on nothing but water. And strangely enough, it worked.

 

As soon as he was released from the hospital, he met up with Yunho at his favorite hot pot place. When arriving, he was greeted with a Yunho yelling 'Changmin-ah!' and was pulled into a hug. Good-naturally, Changmin rolled his eyes, but hugged the other male back. He didn't realize he missed him that much.

 

Yunho pulled back and grinned at Changmin, “Welcome back to the land of the living! You look good!” Changmin raised an eyebrow and smirked at the other male. “Even on my death bed, I would still look better then you. Old man.” And with that, he started to walk to the front door of the restaurant. Yunho gasped and yelled out 'Hey!' before catching up with him.

 

Walking in, they were greeted with a loud 'Welcome!' from the waitress'. They nodded at them in hello, and were quickly sat down. Soon the waitress took their orders and left, leaving the two of them.

 

“So, your doctor talked a lot of shit, huh. Concerning your surgery, I mean.” Yunho started, staring at Changmin intensely. Changmin shrugged. “I think. They told me that they were having a problem doing the organ transplants without consent forms from the hospital or the remaining family.”

 

Yunho nodded. “Hey, but the person who was with you was dead on arrival, weren't they. They didn't have any family, is what I heard.”

Changmin froze minutely, a flash of fear going through him, before he regained it. Yunho seemed to see something, “Ah, I'm sorry.” Yunho looked worried about what he said before. Changmin shook his head and mumbled, “No, it's alright.”

 

Changmin realized, that Yunho didn't know that he knew he was a ghoul. And no one knew that he was attacked by a ghoul that night, too.

 

'But if I say something, no one will believe me,' Changmin thought, frowning slightly.

 

Yunho seemed to sense that Changmin's thoughts were turning sour, so he quicly changed the subject. “So! Did you hear about how-” and he was off, talking nonstop about something that happened recently.

 

Changmin listened absentmindedly, nodding and replying at the right parts. From the corner of his eye, he see's their waitress walking towards them, their food in her arms on a tray. He looked glanced from her focused face, down to her legs. They were thick, with a hint of muscle each time she took a step. Her legs seemed to jiggle slightly too, everytime she walked. They would look nice to take a gaint bite out of them and just keep biti-

 

Wait, what the fuck.

 

“Changmin, you were ignoring me, weren't you.” Yunho stated, looking annoyed. Changmin shook himself and focused again. “No, I was listening! You were telling me about one of your classes and how the teacher gave you this assignment. And how you have to work with partners. Didn't you say that you didn't like the person they chose for you? Saying, he was too much of an asshole?”

 

Yunho nodded, “Yes! This guy is a bastard who is trying to make me do all the work!” Changmin shook his head, frowning in mock sympathy. “Aw, poor hyung. He actually has to work for once.” Yunho glared. “Shut up you brat.” Changmin smiled cheekily.

 

That was when their waitress arrived with their food. Placing it down onto their table, she said, “Sorry about the wait you guys! Please enjoy your meal. If you need anything else, just call me over. Okay?” They nodded, and she soon walked away. Leaving them alone once again.

 

Changmin stared at his food, his stomach turning slightly. Yunho noticed. “Are you not gonna eat Changmin-ah?” Changmin looked up at him and gave him a mock offended look. “Of course I am! Who do you take me for?” He soon lifted to food to his mouth and took a bite. Swallowing ruffly, he watched as Yunho took a giant bite of his food a moaned. “This is so good, I'm so glad we came here.”

 

Changmin watched him wearily. How could Yunho eat that? Wasn't he a ghoul? Ghouls couldn't eat regular food, right? “Hyung,” Changmin said quietly. Yunho looked up, pausing in eating. “Hmm?”

 

“Does your food taste weird?” He asked. Yunho raised an eyebrow, “Huh? No. It tastes fine, actually. Why? Does yours taste weird?” Changmin sighed. “Yeah...” He picked his spoon up again, a brought some more to his mouth, as soon as he started to swallow it, he felt even worse.

 

'It tastes so fucking bad! Like soured milk!' Changmin thought, bringing his hand to his mouth so he wouldn't puke it back up, but it was too late.

 

Soon, he started spilling the contents out of his stomach, body lurching with forceful motions.

 

Yunho dropped his spoon, backing up quickly so he wouldn't get hit. “Changmin-ah!?” He yelped, quickly getting out of his seat and coming to Changmin's side, patting his back soothingly. A worried look was on his face, but his eyes were watchful.

* * *

 

 After they left the restaurant, they started walking around. Trying to kill time before Yunho's shift at the coffee shop he worked at. When the time grew nearer, Changmin had to force Yunho to go to work. Quickly assuring him that he was going to go straight home, Changmin shoved Yunho off with a wave.

 

A few minutes pass, before he finds himself in a park. He sat down on one of the benches and leans back, closing his eyes wearily. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he eat anything? He brought a hand up to his face a rubbed it.

 

Something tapped against his foot. Opening his eyes and sitting up, he see's that its a red rubber ball. Changmin looked around, searching for the owner. From the little playground, he see's a little girl come running to him. Her short black hair bouncing on top of her head. He picked up the ball and waited for the little girl got closer before asking, “Is this yours?” He gave her a friendly smile.

 

The little girl nodded shyly, before putting out her hands, waiting for him to pass the ball to her. Changmin grinned in amusement. He handed it to her. “Here you go.”

 

“Thanks mister.” The little girl replied, giving him a huge grin. He smiled back and glanced at her neck, feeling this strong hunger overwhelm him. The wind blew and suddenly a smell drifted into his nose. He jerked forward and covered his mouth. The little girl looked at him in confusion before skipping away, back to the playground.

* * *

 

 An hour later, he finds himself back at his house. He's laying on his side on his bed, watching TV. Changmin looks at it through half-lidded eyes, body succumbing to exhaustion from the pass couple of days.

 

“ _...The ghoul feeding cases that occurred from this weekend near Achaseong-gil area...”_

 

Changmin's eyes snapped open when he heard his street name, and focused on the TV.

 

“ _The residents cannot hide their fear that the same thing will happen in near their homes as well. “_ The woman on the TV continued. _“Here with us today is is Dr. Jae Hyun, and authority on ghouls.”_ She gestured for the older man to continue. Changmin looked at the male on the screen. Black hair, slightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes surrounded by laughter lines, and a slight stubble covering the lower half of his face.

 

“ _Ghouls are scary, so I completely understand the fears over what had happen.”_ He began. _“They have no particular urge to feed in huge amounts in such a short time.”_

 

“ _One body can feed them for a months time. Sometimes two. What that attack meant was that they weren't eating just to eat. They were eating for pleasure. What were dealing with here is one sadistic ghoul.”_

 

The Doctor grinned. _“The ghoul is probably hiding right now from the investigators because its afraid. They look like regular humans, so they can hide easily amongst us in broad daylight. They're extremely hard to sniff out.”_ Changmin bit his lip anxiously.

 

“ _Ah, I see!”_ The anchor lady nodded. _“But one question. Can ghouls eat normal human food? Or is that impossible?”_

 

Dr. Jae Hyun sighed. _“Actually, ghouls cannot get any energy or nourishment from any other source that isn't human. We think this is due to their unique enzymes.”_ The woman 'ahh'-ed again.

 

“ _On top of that,”_ he continued. _“their tongues work differently from ours. So our food tastes revolting to them.”_ He motioned to his on tongue in example.

 

“ _Anything this isn't human flesh tastes like garbage to them. Vegetables taste like dirt, fish tastes like vomit, and meat tastes like plastic.”_ Changmin went pale. 'What...?'

 

“ _They can eat with us like normal, if they train themselves to. But they'll have a strong bought of nausea afterwards.”_ Changmin gripped his arm in fear, 'It...can't be possible, no.'

 

The anchor woman grinned at the male. _“You're starting to sound like a ghoul doctor.”_ She laughed. Jae Hyun smiled at her, _“I know more about them then they do themselves.”_ He joked.

 

Changmin turned off the TV and stared at it blankly. “I wonder, since I received his organs, did it change my body?” He murmured, turning back onto the bed and curling back into a ball. 'Maybe I'm just overthinking things.'

 

He tries to fall asleep in the silence of his room, but is interrupted by his stomach growling. He opens his eyes and glares down at his stomach. He rolls on his back and rubs it. 'I'm hungry.'

 

He froze and smirk. Changmin sat up and stood up. “Hungry huh?” he snorted. He walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge. Seeing an apple he grabs it and take a huge bite out of it. Chewing briefly, he realizes his mistake when he's hit with the urge to throw up. He runs to the sink and pukes, harsh coughs coming out of his mouth when he's done.

 

Changmin stands up and rubs his mouth and turns to his fridge angrily. He reaches for it again and starts to put anything that was edible into his mouth.

An hour passes and Changmin is soon on his kitchen floor with his arm over his head, breathing softly. Everything around him is a mess. Random bits of food is strewn across the kitchen, upended bottles of milk and juices leaking into the floor. Wrappers and containers thrown in random directions.

 

Changmin stands up, puts his jacket and shoes on and quickly leaves his apartment. Leaving his mess behind for later.

* * *

 

 He heads into the city, stumbling, smells and noises making him feel dizzy. He bumps into a group of high school girls, and mumbles an apology. The group glance at each other and start to quickly walk away, disturbed by his behavior. Changmin watches them leave, and take a look at their legs that's exposed to the air due to their school uniform.

 

His stomach lurches in hunger and he feels a strange heat in his left eye. Fear quickly drenches him and he starts to run from where he last was, desperately trying to free himself of the truth that is locked tightly behind a door in his mind. People pass by in blurs and noises pass through he ears without a thought.

 

When he deems himself, he slows down, and eventually stops. Changmin leans against a building of a wall, breathing heavily, heart thundering in his chest and head. The heat behind his left eye is sill there, and he's afraid to look why.

 

Slowly, he walks down the street, head covered by his hood and bent down, staring at his feet as he walks. Changmin's lost in his thoughts when the smell of something delicious quickly fills his nose. As he walks closer, the smell becomes more prominent.

 

'It smells good. Oh god, its smells so good. Please, I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten in days. Let me eat some please.'

 

His mouth is watering, he knows it. This scent is driving him crazy. He's lead to an alleyway, the smell the strongest here. He hesitates for only a minute before he is running into the alleyway. What he see's shocks him out of his stupor. Changmin's eyes widen as he's met with a man's back, who seems to be struggling with something in front of him, not paying attention to the other. Changmin looks at what the other man seems to be having trouble with, and covers his mouth.

 

It was a woman, from what he could see. Staring unblinkingly at him, dead. Her hair is in her face, which is pale and blood splattered. Changmin quickly starts to back out the alleyway, but bumps into something, making a loud clattering sound, giving him away.

 

The man turns around and looks at his intruder, and grins when Changmin unknowingly flinches when he looked. The man grins and stands up, heading towards his prey.

 

“You look lost! Do you need some help?” The man laughs, walking towards Changmin. The man is getting closer with every step he takes. He looks amused everytime Changmin takes a step back for every step forward he takes.

 

“Stay away from me!” Changmin growls out, the heat behind his eye becoming unbearable. The man laughs again, and runs forward a little bit, startling Changmin who quickly backs up again, only to fall on his butt when he missteps.

 

The man is still laughing when Changmin looks up, his hood coming off during his fall. The man looks down at him and freezes when he takes a full look at his face.

 

A glowing red and black eye and a dark brown eye stares back his face, glaring at him. The man screams and takes a step backwards. “What the fuck is wrong with your eye!?” Changmin eyes furrow in confusion. He stands up quickly and bring a hand to his eye that seems to be radiating heat. 'My eye...?'

 

“Stay the fuck away from me you freak!” The man roars out, throwing what was in his hand at Changmin.

 

Changmin gasps and moves out the way, making his way towards where the man previously was. The man starts throwing things at him, whatever he could put his hands on really. Changmin gets hit a couple of times, body too slow and weak from hunger. The man just keep screaming, 'You're a fucking freak!' and 'Fucking die!'.

 

Changmin is soon backed up into a wall, the man starting to loom in angrily. The man opens his mouth to start screaming at him again, but is quickly silenced by something slashing across his face.

 

“Huh? What the-” Blood starts to burst through his divided head, cutting his words off. The blood is everywhere, and Changmin can only watch in horror as the man collapses to the ground, his body falling with a wet 'PLAP'.

 

Changmin looks up and is met with cat-like almond eyes glaring at the body on the ground. “Don't fucking touch him.” Yunho spits out.


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. He didn't know what to do anymore, everything was just so confusing and he didn't have enough energy to sort through everything going through his head right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry for being late with this! I know it's been a while (almost a year!) since i updated this. And I have no excuse honestly, I could say that school and work got in the way, but thats kind of stupid since I should have said something before hand but. Y'know.
> 
> Anyway here is chapter 2!

Changmin stared in shock at the older man. “Hyung?” He asked. Yunho turned to him and started to check him over, questions started spilling from the other male’s mouth as well. Changmin stood there, adrenaline still coursing through him. Wearily he looked at the dead body in front of him, soon realizing his mistake as a jolt of hunger coursed through him.

He shook Yunho off of him and crouched down. Pushing his head in between his legs and breathing through his mouth, desperately trying to ignore the smell that was coming from the body. Blearily, he realized he was panicking. He felt Yunho get down next to him and touch his shoulder. Changmin looked to him, and felt fear for the first time since meeting him. Yunho's eyes were not his soft looking brown eyes, but the horrifying ghoul eyes that he never wanted to see again since his attack.

Yunho must have sensed it because he quickly closed his eyes, and looked back at him with his more humane looking eyes. “Changmin-ah,” he said quietly, “you're gonna have to eat some of him.” Changmin felt his stomach drop.

“No. No, you can't make me do that. I'm not doing that, Yunho!” He stood up and stumbled as the world spun for a moment. Quickly regaining his balance, Changmin turned and looked down at Yunho, fury racing through him. How could he even think to do this kind of thing? It doesn't matter if he was a ghoul; but ghoul or not, he refuses to eat somebody. It was something that couldn't be done. Even in his current weak state, he had enough will power to refuse.

Looking into Yunho's eyes, he saw sadness. “Yunho, I can't do that. Don't make me do that.” He whispered. Yunho smiled sadly at him. “I'm sorry Changmin-ah. I guess I have no other choice.” In a flash he was off the ground and holding Changmin against the wall and shoving something down his throat.

He choked, frantically trying to push Yunho away from him and trying to force the food out of his mouth. Yunho didn't budge. Changmin closed his eyes and swallowed it, feeling something die in him. Yunho finally let him go when he stopped struggling. Changmin slumped against that wall, silent besides the sound of his breathing. It was like that for a few minutes before he looked up and Yunho, and glared at him. The tear tracks on his face reflected slightly in the dim alleyway.

“Changmin-” “Don't,” Changmin spat out. “Don't you fucking apologize to me. I said no, I said I couldn't. And you did it anyway.” He straightened up. “You didn't listen to me Yunho. You didn't fucking listen to me.” Changmin wiped his face furiously.

“Changmin you were dying! You were dying and I wasn't going to lose you.” Yunho yelled out. “I wasn't going to lose you dammit.” He choked out. Changmin looked him, saw his shaking shoulders, the tears he was holding back, and the look of pure terror and fear etched on his face and in his eyes.

Changmin felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. He didn't know what to do anymore, everything was just so confusing and he didn't have enough energy to sort through everything going through his head right now. “Hyung,” he whispered. “let's just go home. Okay?” He looked up at Yunho and smiled weakly. The other male wiped his face a nodded. “Changmin, I'm going to take you back to my apartment, okay? I don't feel comfortable with you being by yourself right now.”

Changmin nodded, too tired to argue with him anymore. Quickly they left the alleyway, hurrying home before someone caught wind of what happened.

-  
_Shadows danced across the walls, forming shapes that scared him a bit. Screams were heard going up and down the hallway, along with loud rips and groans. He didn't know what was going on, he just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here anymore._

_He heard a loud groan from behind him, and his breath caught in his throat. A figure was at the end of the hallway behind him, swaying slightly. Slowly, it started walking towards him, it's steps halting and stumbling. Quickly he turned away and tried to make his way down the hallway, hoping to get to the end of it. Looking behind him, he realized the thing got closer, while he didn't even get closer to the end._

_His breaths started coming out quickly, fear and panic clogging his mind. He tried running, but the same result happened. He didn't move, and the monster was closer. His breaths started come out in gasping sobs, fear quickly filling him. The groaning from the monster got louder, its voice deep and growl-like._

_Then suddenly it stopped, and the sound of its steps did as well. He was going to have to turn around, he was going to have to turn around and face his death. He felt its breathing on the back of his neck, swallowing quietly, he turned around-_

“Changmin- ah!” He woke up with a gasp, body shaking and soaked in sweat. He looked up at Yunho, who's hand was on his shoulder and had a concerned look on his face. “Hey,” Yunho said softly. “are you okay?”

Changmin stared up at the ceiling for a moment before looked at Yunho, heart beating erratically in his chest. He nodded and took a deep breath, trying to will his heart to calm down. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a nightmare.” Yunho looked at him for a moment and nodded. “Okay. Well, come on and get up. We’re gonna be late.”

Changmin sat up at that. “What do you mean late? Where are we going?”

Yunho grinned. “We’re going to Yagan! You’re going to meet my manager and talk to him. He’s gonna help you with the whole hunger thing.”

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't the first time Changmin came with Yunho to his job.

It isn’t the first time Changmin came with Yunho to his job. In fact, 9 times out of 10 he is with Yunho during his shift. He thinks he knows the staff reasonably well, considering. But apparently not that well since all of them are apparently ghouls and has always been ghouls. Changmin was sort of bother by this, because he thought he was very aware of his surroundings and who he talked to. But apparently not.

They walked into the coffee shop, the bell ringing in as it announced their arrival. Yunho greeted cheerfully to everyone while Changmin kept quiet. He wasn’t really sure what to say at this point. He decided to just followed Yunho silently. Yunho came up to the bar and started talking to the older man who was heading the counter.

He was a kind looking man, laughter lines around his mouth that showed he had a good life. Light gray hair was combed back, giving him and gentleman-like feel, which matched well with the coffee shop's uniforms. The man glanced behind Yunho and looked at Changmin, who blinked at him. The man gave him a small smile, and refocused on Yunho. Changmin furrowed his eyebrows, but decided to worry about it later. After a few more minutes, Yunho finally seemed to stop talking to the man and turned to Changmin.

“Changmin-ah! Come here for a second.” Changmin, who was just kind of standing there, nodded and went to join the other two at the counter. Yunho grinned excitedly at him. “Okay! Changmin, this is Park Jeonghun-ssi. He's my manager, and hopefully soon to be yours!” Changmin looked at Yunho in confusion. “Are you trying to get me a job here?” Why did this sound like a bad idea?  
Yunho nodded. “Trust me, you won't regret this.” Changmin stared at him before snorting. “You say that now, but watch something stupid happen to me. Yunho, whatever good idea you usually gets goes right for you, but ends horribly for me.” The other male pouted, bottom lip jutting out slightly. “Changminnie...don't be cruel.”

Jeonghun started to chuckle, amused. “Now, Changmin-ssi. I don't think this would be a bad idea. If anything, this will help you with your problem.” Changmin felt ice cold dread fill his veins. “You told him?” He whispered to Yunho, betrayal filtering through him. Yunho's eyes widened at how pale Changmin got, and started to frantically shake his head. “No! No, Changmin-ah listen to me about this. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?” Changmin just stared at him, body stiff.

Jeonghun stared at Changmin, watching as the boy worked himself into a fit. He shook his head and walked towards Changmin, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “I think it would be better if we talked about this in the back.” He said to Yunho. Yunho just nodded and wrung his hands together, nerves and worry warping through him. 

Changmin breathed in deeply, trying to calm his fast beating heart. He couldn’t seem to get himself to calm down, no matter how much air he sucked in. He smelled something delicious, and his stomach grumbled angrily. The familiar heat behind his left eye made him break out into a cold sweat. Why was this happening now? Why now and in public of all places? He heard Yunho saying something him, but couldn’t seem to focus on the words no matter how hard he tried. 

God, he was so hungry. He wanted something to eat. Something juicy, meaty, sweet; something like the old man’s flesh-

“Changmin!”

Changmin jerked as he felt Yunho grab him by the arm, not realizing that he was holding on to the manager’s arm tightly. He quickly let go, stepping back slightly to separate him and Jeonghun. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, eyes wide with fear and hunger. Jeonghun just gave him a sad smile. Changmin looked around, taking in the back room. Shelves were lined up at the back, holding cups, plates, and other things for the coffee shop. 

Jeonghun walked towards a freezer box that was in the corner, molding into the rest of the room. He opened it and searched in it for a second before finding what he was searching for. Straightening up and shutting the door, he walked back towards Yunho and Changmin. He stopped in front of Changmin and handed him what he grabbed. Changmin took it and looked at it curiously.

“I’m sorry that you’ve been suffering this entire time. A lot of ghouls can’t hunt, so we have someone here at Yagan hunt for those who can’t.” Jeonghun explained, sad smile still on his withered face. Changmin looked down at the package, voice stuck in his throat. ‘Am I...really going to eat this?’

‘There’s human meat in here,’ Changmin thought hysterically. ‘How does he expect me to eat this? Not even a few weeks ago, I used to eat burgers and fries. And suddenly now I have to eat human meat!?’ He saw Yunho look at him worriedly from the corner of his eyes, but couldn’t bother to reassure him. 

After all, he was about to start freaking the fuck out. 

And Yunho seemed to realize that, because he quickly pulled Changmin to the said and started to talk to him. “Hey, it’s okay. Changmin-ah you don’t have to eat that, it’s okay.” Changmin gave him a look. “What do you mean I don’t have to eat this? Yunho, that is the only other way I’m gonna be able to stop being hungry. I can’t live off of coffee forever!” He was starting to panic again.

Yunho nodded. “And you won’t have to! There is another way for you to be able to consume the meat without actually eating it,” he said. Changmin eyed him warily. “It’s true,” Jeonghun continued. “You can cut the meat into small pieces and put it in your coffee. That way, it can dissolve and you can gather some energy and stop the hunger shortly.”

Changmin blinked, and felt a tiny bit of relief flood through him. “But,” the relief died immediately. “It’s not a permanent solution to your hunger. Eventually, you will get used to the small doses and the hunger will continue.” Changmin swallowed and looked at Yunho, who was nodding sadly. “So,” he began. “This can help me in the beginning, but after a while I will have to start actually eating the meat?” Both of the men nodded. 

He looked at the package again, and felt his heart jump to his throat. This was a human at one point. This small package of meat was on a human body, and now it’s being used to feed ghouls. “Is it okay if I take this home?” He asked the manager. Jeonghun nodded. Changmin smiled at him, and placed the package in his satchel at his hip.

Turning to Yunho, he said, ”Can we go home now?” Yunho nodded his head and said his goodbye’s to the manager. 

Before they left, Jeonghun told Changmin, “Remember, you are always welcomed here when you need help. Okay?” Changmin nodded his head yes and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'm slow with chapters. But, I am trying. I don't really have a beta so I'm trying to edit as I go haha. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
